


Will you save me

by Midori3027



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-10-01 02:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17235407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midori3027/pseuds/Midori3027
Summary: One day Zaizen show up at school injured and with a broken hand. He told his teammates that it was just a accident, but something seem wrong and Kenya is worry that his friend is probably in trouble.What really happened to him and will he be able to help him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I already have the basic ideal for this story but I don't know how it going to turn out in the end. I think this story will have 10 chapters but maybe more, it will depend of my inspiration.
> 
> This is my first fanfic from prince of tennis and my second fanfic ever.
> 
> Like I already said in my other work English is not my first language and I'm dyslexic so there probably spelling mistakes and some sentences who sound a little bit weird and I'm sorry about that.  
> I did try my best but it still really difficult for me  
> Anyway I hope you like it.

It was the beginning of another school week at Shitenhouji. Like every day Kenya wake up at 6h43 this morning living him juste enough time to make it to the morning practice, he run to school to be sure to arrive at 7h00, he managed to and go to his locker to change in his tennis uniform. Nothing was different in his daily life except for….  
«Hey, did anyone of you have see Zaizen. » Shiraishi exclaimed «He's late »

All the regular shake they head « Weird, it not in his habit to be late" 

Kenya take his cellphone « Wait let me try to contact him » it was by luck that one day he manage to get Zaizen cellphone number. He composes the number and wait, one ringtone, two ringtones, three and no answer that was weird as well, everyone knows that Zaizen always have his cellphone on him. 

« No answer » Kenya look a his phone perplexed.

« Maybe he have a appointment somewhere this morning » Yuuji says

« Maybe but when that the case he always mentioned it to me or Osamu-san » 

« Do you think something happened to Hikaru-kun » Koaru look worry.

« It too earlier to jump to conclusions and we still have a training to do let see what Zaizen have to said about that when we've see him later. Now let's go everyone. » And all the regulars left the locker rooms. 

They go to class after the morning practice, Zaizen didn't show at all. The morning class passed, it was now lunchtime break and still no signs of Zaizen. Kenya try to call him again during the lunch but still no answer. He also give no sign of life during all the afternoons and the whole team start to getting really worried. 

They were in the locker room getting ready for the evening training.

« Kenya did you manage to join him. » Shiraishi asked.

Kenya have try to call Zaizen one more time before he arrive. « No, I got his voice mail again. » 

« Aaaahaaaa, Zaizen-senpai why he doesn't answer us » Kintaro was furiously rubbing his hands in his hair.

« Even the teachers didn't know where he is, » Chitose cross his arms over his chest « Osamu-san have no new either. »  
« Maybe we should-…. » Shiraishi start to say but stop when the door open revealed the person they were talking about.

« Zaizen, about time show signs of li-…. » but he stop again when Zaizen look directly at them. 

Everyone in the room gasped, Kenya cannot believe what he saw. Zaizen was right in front of him, but he have a black eye on the right side of his face accompanied with many others scratches and bruises who probably continue down his collar and there was a cast on his left hand.

« What did I have something on my face » He says sarcastically to break the silence.

« Zaizen-senpai what happened to your face » Kintaro was the one to ask.

« And your hand, what the hell happened to you. » Shiraishi finish.

« I fell down the stairs 2 day ago » he drop his bag on the floor. « It was just a accident »

« How did you manage to fell down the stairs, » Yuuji ask « Are you alright? »

Zaizen let a sigh escape his mouth « like I just say senpai it was a accident and no I'm not okay, just staying up hurt like hell. » He sit on the bench.

Kenya kneels before him « I try to call you 3 time today. Why didn't you answer? We were worried about you. »

He sighed again, he was clearly annoyed by all the questions. « My phone broke in the fall and the hospital keep me during the weekend and today as well to be sure I have nothing else broken except my left hand. It been only one hour since I left the hospital. »

«What are you doing here then, you should be home and rest, you look awful. » Chitose adds 

« Poor Hikaru-kun, don't worry your Koaru-senpai will take good care of you" Koaru was giggling 

« KOARU » Yuuji protests 

« Don't you dare touching me senpai, my whole body already hurt and you're freaking me out. » 

« But Chitose’s right you should be resting at your home right now, you look like you can collapse any time. » Shiraishi says with concern in his voice.

« I came to inform my teachers and you guys that I won't come to class for the rest of the week and I take my homework for the week. The doctor says that I should stay home until time the pain disappears. » 

He difficulty stand up « I should go now I did everything I came to do, I'll be back next week but I can't play until my hand is heals. » 

Kenya stood up « Wait your going home by yourself » 

« I'll manage »

« There's no way I let you go back alone, you barely standing on your feets. » Shiraishi put a hand on Zaizen shoulder and a surprise gasp escape the shorter boy lips and he slap Shiraishi hand away. 

«Ah.... sorry….. I didn't mean to hurt you. » Shiraishi says.

« I don‘t need a babysitter I can go back home by myself .» 

« Zaizen wait…. » but he has already leave the room closing the door behind him. 

« Kenya you skip training tonight, follow him just to be sure he go back home safely. » 

Kenya nod « alright » he grabbed his stuff and go after Zaizen.

It didn't take long for him to catch Zaizen, the poor teenager was progressing very slowly and every steps look so painful to do. Kenya follows him closely but didn't interfere, he will only if necessary, Zaizen was to prideful to ask for help. But at this rate night will fall before he gets home and suddenly he saw him fell on his knees with a pain gasps .

He quickly joined him « Zaizen, are you okay » 

« I say I'll manage by myself idiot, you didn't have to follow me » 

« You not even able to do three steps without losing your balance, so who’s the idiot now. » he put his bag in front of him and crouched down, back to Zaizen. 

« You're kidding me right. » 

« No this is a pretty serious piggy-back. » 

« I'll rather die than doing this. »

« Or you can stop being stubborn , climb on my back and you'll be home in 20 minutes. » 

Zaizen sigh, admitting his defeat and climb on Kenya back. Kenya can feel him shaking a little.

« This is going to be the worst 20 minutes of my life. » 

« Happy to be part of it. » 

« Shut up. » 

The rest of the walk goes in silence, it was clear that Zaizen have already reach his limit and didn't want to talk anymore. It didn't take to long to reach his home and Kenya was surprised that Zaizen didn't jump off his back immediately but when he look at his right he realized that the other head was resting on his shoulder and he had felled asleep. The poor boy, he must have been really exhausted. Kenya managed to grab Zaizen key without dropping his charge and open the door, it wasn't his first time in this house so he know which room belongs to his friends. 

When he enter the room he go over the bed and lay his charge on it and unbutton his uniform jacket to make him more comfortable. He take the jacket off, Zaizen didn't even wake up during the process and that was probably better like this. There were so much dark bruises on his arms too, it normal to think a fall in the stairs will leave some injury, but does it really leave that much mark. 

His eyes stop on one particular bruise on Zaizen right arms, a little bit under the sleeve of his shirt. Kenya roll the sleeve up to take a better look of it and his heart skip a beat. This one look different, it was circling his arm and the shape it almost look… (he bring one hand to his mouth) almost look like a hand have holding him way to thigh,. And not just this one, now that he have a closer look, his right wrist and his neck, the mark where the same. He didn't want to believe it but now he can't deny this possibility. 

Did someone beaten him.


	2. Chapter 2

« WHAT » 

« Lower you're voice a little Shiraishi » 

« Sorry but you realize what you're saying right, you think… »

« That someone attacked him » 

It was lunchtime during the next day and Kenya was with Shiraishi on the rooftops of the school. He didn't want to share his theories with all the members of the team and judging by Shiraishi reaction he did the right thing. 

« I see that he look a little beat up but, he say that he fell down the stairs, why would he lie to us. »

« You didn't see the bruises on his arms and neck. » his voice sound frustrated, « it look like someone had grab him and bury his fingers deep in his skin. »

« I don't know Kenya, like you say I didn't see those bruises, not that I don't trust you, but I can really judge by myself and you have no other point to prove your theory. »

« I don't try to prove anything » he clenched his hand «I really hope I'm wrong and it really just a accident, but …. » he lowered his head « What if I'm right? And he actually in trouble. »

Shiraishi didn't know what to say, of course he has been shocked to see his kohai with all those bruises on his face and had also thought that someone might have hit him. But expect for the fact that he was clearly in pain, Zaizen behavior was exactly the same as always.

« I don't know… maybe the best is to wait until he came back to school. » he pause « we should let him recover for now, we'll see if everything is find after. » 

« mhn…. » 

Shiraishi sign and stand up « the class will start soon, let go back inside. » 

« yeah » and Kenya follow after him.

It going to be a long week.

 

/////////////////////

 

Friday finally came and it as been one week since Zaizen have his ‘accident’ and he hasn't given news since then. Kenya was picking up his stuff when his phone start to buzz in his pocket. He take it and saw a texte message from a unknown number.

Unknown : It Zaizen, just got a new cellphone thanks to my mom. 

Kenya look at the screen of his phone, he was suprising Zaizen just giving his new phone number like that. Kenya managed to have the last one by asking again and again until the other was tired to hear him asking and just give it.

Kenya : How did you get my number?

Zaizen : I save all my contacts in my computer, why?

Kenya : Just asking ^^’

Zaizen : -_-

Kenya : How are you feeling?

Zaizen : Not to sore anymore, still hurt a bit tho.

Kenya : Do you think you'll be alright to come back to school Monday?

Zaizen : Should be .

Kenya : Take care of yourself until then , see you Monday .

Zaizen : yeah, see you .

 

/////////////////

 

All the regular were getting ready for Monday morning training when Zaizen show up in the locker room for the first time in a week. 

« Oi, Zaizen welcome back . » Shiraishi welcomed him.

All the other members of the team greet him enthusiastically clearly happy to see him back to school, Kintaro even try to give him a hug but Kenya grab him just in time.

« Senpai, what was that for? » he poured 

« You will hug him to thigh and probably hurt him, Kin-chan » Shiraishi pat his head.

« And you probably just save my life senpai.» he go put is bag in his locker ignoring his younger teammate complain. 

Most of the scratches on his face was already gone, but the bruises were still clearly visible. His black eye is not dark black anymore it was now a mix of purple red and a bit yellow on the edged. He start to unpack his tennis uniform.

« I thought you say you can't play until your hand is healed » Chitose ask.

« I can't play tennis right now but the doctor say that I could start training again but slowly. » 

« Alright but don't push yourself to hard, you still need to recover. » Shiraishi was about to put a hand on his shoulder but Zaizen didn't let him. « Sorry, did your shoulder still hurt? » 

Zaizen didn't answer.

« I think it time to start working Shiraishi. » Kenya say to broke the silence and get the attention off of Zaizen. 

« Hum…ah yes your right, everyone to the court if your ready » 

Everyone leave the room, only Kenya and Zaizen remain.

« I'll be there in a sec, don't wait for me. » Kenya give him a last look before leaving the room as well.

The practice goes as usual and Zaizen managed to keep up with everyone even with his injuries. But one thing have bothered him during all the practice. Almost everyone have complained about the hot weather and have quickly take off their sweaters and jogging but Zaizen have keep them on him the whole time even if he usually train only in shirt and short and earlier in the locker room he clearly have wait for everyone to go out before changing. If he didn't want anyone to see his bruises that fine but it not like they didn't know he have other injuries under his clothes, so why did he try to hide them so much. Kenya remembers Zaizen reaction when Shirashi grabbed his shoulder seven days ago and how he was shaking when he carry him on his back or today when Kintarou was about to hug him he have stood back until his back hit the door and he didn't let Shiraishi touch his shoulder. Could be that , he can't stand physical contact anymore. He wasn't sure of what happened to him but he was sure of one thing. Something was wrong with Zaizen and he was hiding something. 

He need to talk to him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating the rating because of the violence just to be safe

The evening practice was now over and the members of the team was changing before going back home. Almost everyone have already left but Zaizen was still in his tennis uniform and was looking at his phone screen.

« See you tomorrow » Shiraishi wave at them.

« See ya » 

Kenya finished with packing up his stuff and look at Zaizen who still didn't have move.

« Are you going to stay like that to go home »

« hun? » he look at him questioning.

« I means everyone already left and you still didn't change your clothes. »

« I was just reading something about a music group a like that all. » he stood up and take his school uniform but still make no move of taking off his tennis uniform. He seems nervous and Kenya start to feel the tension in the air.

Kenya look at him perplexed before he ask «You're sure you're okay? »

« Aren't you ready to go.» he ask a little bit frustrated.

« Zaizen answer me. »

« Senpai just go » 

« You still didn't answer my question. »

« I’m okay. » his voice start raising up.

« I don't believe you. » 

« Damn what do you want. »

« What really happened to you last week. » He saw Zaizen whole body tense up at this question.

« I already told you what happened. » 

« And I don't believe what you said either. Not with those bruise on your arms and neck. » 

« That not your fucking business, now go away. » he was almost screaming now.

« Not until you tell me what going on with you. » and he grab Zaizen left arm 

« DON'T TOUCH ME. » and he turn around so quick that Kenya didn't have time to react when a fist punch his face hard enough for him to fall on the floor.

He brings his hand to his jaw « WHAT WAS THA-…… » but stop when he saw Zaizen face. 

The younger boy was looking at his right hand, his whole body was shaking and when Kenya thought he will see anger in Zaizen dark green eyes, he could only see one thing. Fear, there were so much fear reflected in his eyes, he also look shocked by his own reaction, he stepped back until his back hit the locker door and his legs slowly giving, letting him slide down to the floor.  
Kenya didn't know what to do, Zaizen was holding his head in his hands now like he could cry anytime. What did he have done, he was just worry and he never had want things to turn like this. But now there no way he's leaving after that because something was definitely wrong and it was something really bad. He go sit beside him but leaving him some space and wait. 

« I'm sorry….. »the younger boy says « didn't mean to. » 

Kenya rub is hand on his jaw « It's okay, don't worry about it. »

They stay silent again for a moment.

« I’m sorry too, I didn't mean to pressure you, I'm just worry about you. » he pause before saying « Zaizen I saw you bruises on your arms and those on your neck when I carry you home last week.»

He thought Zaizen will get furious or maybe punch him again but he just drop his head on his knees and put his arms around his legs. . 

« You can tell me to shut up if you don't want me to talk about…. »

« I really fell down the stairs, I just didn't say…. » his hands clenched in the fabric of his sweater. « I was already beat up before I fell….. » 

Kenya froze at this revelation, did he was actually right, but Zaizen keep speaking, his voice was trembling a little. 

« I just take the same shortcut I always take to go home….. maybe he followed me….I don't know, all I know is that guy suddenly grabbed me and pushed me against the wall in the alley. » 

Kenya didn't like where this was going. 

« He had slammed my head on the wall hard enough for me to feel dizzy and his grip on my arm was painful …. his….whole body….was press against mine and I was able to feel his…. » he was getting hard for him to control his breath. « I understand what he was about to do. »

Kenya heart stop, it was so much worst then what he had imagined and nervously he dared to ask.

« Did he…..rape you? »

« NO » he answered right away « I didn't let him » another deep breath. «One of his hand was covering my mouth and I managed to bite him. I think I even ripped off part of his skin, I remember the taste of blood in my mouth and he loses his grip on me so I try to run but he grabbed me by my wrist and held me by the throat before pushing me back against the wall again. » another breath and he continued « I was facing him but my head have hit the wall 2 time and I wasn't able to see clearly anymore. I ……don't even remember his face. »

Kenya just stay silent while Zaizen telling him everything and more he was telling him more he feel sick, he didn't realize he's own hands were clenched in the fabric of his pants. 

« He hit my face first, next my stomach and my face again after …I don't know….. I lost the count, it was just pain and he tightened his hold on my neck, I wasn't able to breath. I don't remember how I managed to free myself again, maybe I punched him with my left hand that probably when I broke my hand. I run to the closest public place where I could find help, it was a parc the one with the street tennis courts but he went after me and catch me again. I resisted, I wasn't going to let him do what he want without fighting and I’ll push him back again. I didn't realize the stairs was behind me and when I push him I also lose my balance and that when I fall. That the last thing I remember and I woke up at the hospital. » 

Zaizen stop talking and hug himself even tighter the only sound who left his mouth was quiet sobs. Kenya didn't know what to say or what to do, someone had try to rape him and almost kill him, he never see his Kohai so vulnerable before it was heartbreaking. He stood a little bit closer and really slowly try to take one of his hand. He only touch it with his fingertip first looking for any sign of rejection and when nothing happens he allowed himself to hold it and give it a little squeeze.

What he did not expect was for Zaizen to throw himself on him, hiding his face on Kenya shoulder and his right hand clenched so hard on his uniform that Kenya thought he was going to ripe the fabric. He know there nothing he could say to help right now so instead he circle his arms around the trembling body in a small attempt to comfort him. Zaizen was crying loudly now and Kenya was caressing his back and hair gently, waiting for him to calm down. He feel something running down his cheeks and raise his hand to wipe it, when did he start crying too and it not only that, why seeing him like this hurt him so much. What he was supposed to do, he feel so useless right now and if was frustrating. 

What's he can do? He need to know.


	4. Chapter 4

Beep…..beeps……beeps

 

Zaizen turn off his alarm, rubbing his sleepy eyes, get up off his bed and make his way to the bathroom to get ready for the day. He brush his teeth, wash his face and take off his pajama. He examined himself in the mirror , even after a week the bruises on his body were still clearly visible and it was like they have to look uglier before they heal completely. He pass his not broken hand on one on his chest, and look at his face to see that his eyes were still a little bit red from all the crying of yesterday. He look pathetic, he never feel so weak before, he thought he could simply forget and never have to tell anybody about it, but he have never been so scare before in his life and he will never be able to forget that. What this man did and try to do to him, he was ashamed, he feel dirty and vulnerable and he doesn't want other to see him like this, so he just act like it was nothing to worry about. But it wasn't enough because Kenya have see that something wasn't right. He still can't believe he hit him, his senpai will never hurt him and he know that, but now his body didn't make the difference between his friend and that man. He was still able to have physical contact but only when he's the one who initial it, like when he let Kenya carry him last week or just yesterday when he….. Why… why did he throw himself on him like that and for what cry like a big baby, damn it was embarrassing but in the same time it has been the first time in a week that he had feel safe, even more when his friend arms have been around him and he didn't understand why.

He finished getting dress and go down to grab something for breakfast, his mom greeted him with a smile.

« Good morning honey, »

« Morning » 

« How are you feeling today » 

« Better the pain is almost gone now »

« Good, oh and your friend is waiting for you outside. »

« Hun ? » 

« The boy with who you came back yesterday. » 

« Oshitari Kenya ? »

« Yes that him, don't make him wait to long. » 

What the hell Kenya was doing here ? True he accompanied him back home yesterday because he didn't want to let him go home alone after….. whatever what he was doing here? 

« Ok, I’m going now » 

« Have a good day honey. »

« You too mom »

He open the door to see that indeed Kenya was waiting for him and was waving at him.

« Yo Zaizen » 

« Senpai did you lost yourself on the way to school? »

« I just try to break my own record of how fast I can run from home to school but I was so fast that I end up here. » he said with a grin.

« Because you run to come here, seriously senpai why are you so weird. » 

« I’m just kidding, I’m checking on you. » 

« Hun? » he look at him confused.

« How are you feeling.» 

« Euh….. » he feel his face heat up, what was going on with him. « I’m….okay I think. »

« Hum…. You sure ? Your face is all red, do you have a fever. » he was about to put his hand on Zaizen forehead but stop before he could touch his skin. « Sorry…. I forgot.» 

Zaizen indeed stepped back a little at the gesture but it was more from surprise than fear. « It….okay don’t worry. »

They were silent after that, no one of them know what to say next, why this is so awkward, Kenya face was also red now.

« We should go or we're going to be late. » Kenya says.

« Y-yeah, let's go. » 

They stay silent during all the way to school, it was still a little bit awkward but not annoying, actually Zaizen didn't mind Kenya presence.

When they arrive they go straight to the tennis club changing room and look like they were first arrived. 

« Go quickly changes yourself I'll watch the door. » and Kenya leave him alone in the room.

He feel grateful for Kenya to understand his insecurities but he have to do something about it he can ask him to watch his back everyday. He quickly changed into his sport clothes and knock on the door telling to Kenya he can come in. 

Kenya enter the room to change in his tennis uniform too while Zaizen sit silent on the bench. 

« Senpai…… thanks »

Kenya look at him confused « For what ? »

He turn his head to answer only to see his friend shirtless, his face heat up for second time this morning, 

« For ….. I don't know » he look down « everything »

And it the last thing he say when the door open and other members of the team show themselves.

 

///////////////

 

The following days goes on the same way, Kenya will make the detour and go to school with him every morning and also accompanying him back home after school. It was Friday evening and the training was now over and Zaizen was waiting for everyone to leave before he could change his clothes. Kenya have been a great help for that, always make sure that no one will see what he try to hide so badly. He discover a side of Kenya he never noticed before, ok he was still weird and annoying like the rest of the team but his friend was also caring, listening and know how to hold his tongue. Kenya action was all by himself Zaizen never had to ask and he really appreciated everything he did since he tell….. No, since the first day he show up all beaten, when he follow him and carry him when he wasn't able to go home by himself, everything time he have ask him if he was ok, when he told him what really happened. He never say that he was scare to go home alone now, but he wasn't alone because Kenya accompanies him everyday, he never have to ask for and he will always give him his intimacy and watch to be sure no one will enter the locker room when he's changing. Having him by his side during all the week have make him feel safer then anything, but he can continue to depend on him like that, he need to move forward.

« I’m going now » Shiraishi put his bag on his shoulder « see you guys Monday » 

« Bye, have a good evening. » Kenya says before Shiraishi close the door.

Then Kenya get up off the bench, made his way to the door and his hand was on the handle when….

« You can change in the same time as me. » Zaizen quickly says .

Kenya turn to look at him with a questioning look. « You're sure ? »

Of course he wasn't sure if he was ok with that but he know he can trust him. « I don't mind….. if it you. »

« euh…..a-alright » then he go to his locker and start taking off his sweater.

Oh he try to not look, he was finishing buttoning his shirt when he saw in the corner of his eyes Zaizen take his shirt off and it was impossible for him to not stare. The bruise on Zaizen face was almost gone now there will probably have no trace left next week the same goes on most of those who were on his arm. But there were still big purple red makes on his back, probably from the fall and he still doesn't see his chest because Zaizen wasn't facing him. 

How….how did someone can do something like that, what did his friend do to deserve this, Kenya had repeated this question to himself since he know the truth. It pain him to see what this man have done to his Kohai not only physically but also mentally, he know that was probably the scariest moment of Zaizen life and it as clearly traumatized him. He wish he could erase his pain, he move toward him, Zaizen was not moving at all, did he feel him staring at him. He gently brush his fingers over one of the bruise on Zaizen right shoulder and he feel him tense up at the gesture.

« What are you doing? » he ask nervously 

« Does it still hurt » 

Zaizen didn't answer right away, Kenya fingers was still brushing against his skin. « J-just… a little now. »

Kenya continue to trace the bruises with his thumb « Is it okay if I do that. » 

A shiver run down his spine when feel Kenya fingers on his skin . « yeah…. It.. it okay. »

Kenya place both hands on his shoulders and Zaizen tense up again.

« What…… what are you….trying to do. » 

« Just trying to help. » he lightly massaged his shoulder to relax him. « Are you okay with having your shoulders touch? » 

He was shaking a little but when Kenya start massaging his shoulders he was able to relax. « It…. It alright now. » 

« Do you think you be able to bear more contact ? » 

« Depends on what…. Kind of contact. »

« Something we already did, but I'll be the one to initiate it this time. » 

« What do you have in mind. »

And with that say Kenya slowly circle his arms around his kohai, but the body in his arms start to trembling violently so he was about to let go when two hand suddenly hold his arms in place.

« You don't have to force yourself. »

« Don't » he squeezed his arm almost painfully « I have to get use to it or I will never be able to move forward. I'm…. » Kenya hear him sniff, he was crying again. « I'm not….. even able to let my mom hugging me anymore. » he sniff again « And I see it hurt her when I didn't let her, but I didn't tell her what happened and I don't want her to think that she annoyed me. She didn't deserve that. » 

Seeing him like this made Kenya heart arch in his chest, enough to make him cry too. He don't want to see him sad he want him to be happy, he hold him a little bit tighter to his chest.

« I'm here to help, you can trust me. » he feel Zaizen hugging himself through his arm, holding them tightly.

« I trust you. »


	5. Chapter 5

« You are mine » 

« Every part of you belongs to me »

« I watch you for so long » 

« I want you » 

« I will have you »

« Your are mine, You are mine, You are mine » 

« I'll come for you » 

 

Zaizen eyes snap open, he was breathing hard and his body was covered in sweat. That nightmare again, he's been having it since ….that day, is it going to haunted him for the rest of his life. It been more than three weeks now but he wasn't able to sleep well. His nightmare was keeping him awake and nobody can live with only one or two hours of sleep by night, he was getting more tired everyday and he didn't have a black eye anymore to hide his dark circles under his eyes. All the bruises was almost gone now, only the cast on his left hand remains for the rest of the week and all the pain on his body will be just a bad memory. But the pain he feel inside him is still here, eating him from the inside and there nothing to appease this pain, except…… when Kenya his here. 

His eyes snap open again and he sit up on his bed, he put his right hand to his chest right above his heart, it was beating faster, why…. Why his heart was raising like this when he was thinking of his senpai and more time he spend with him more this feeling grow, what is that means. He lay back trying to go back to sleep even if he knew he won't be able to, not with all the questions in his head. 

Morning came faster than he thought and he shut down his alarm, once again he wasn't able to rest. He get up and get ready for the day. 

Kenya was waiting for him outside like he did during the pass weeks, he grab his bag and go out to join him. 

« Good morning » Kenya says 

« Morning »

« Ready to go » 

He yawn and rub his eyes « yeah » 

« Are you okay, you look tired. » 

« I didn't sleep well last night that all. » 

« And you didn't sleep well during the others nights too, am I right. » 

How did he guess everything, it annoying.

« It not that bad, not like I didn't sleep at all. » 

« Say that to your dark circles » 

He pout at the comment.

« You say that you trust me remember, you can tell me what bothering you. » 

« …….Maybe later, we're going to be late if we don't go now. » 

« humm….. okay later then. » he start walking « But don't think I will forget about it. » 

Zaizen sigh.« You to stubborn to forgot senpai. »

/////////////

 

The training goes as usual, he was still not allowed to play because of his cast on his hand but it dosen't mean he can't keep up with all the exercises who dosen't need the use of his broken hand. But it wasn't easy to keep up when your body his weaker because of the lack of sleep, even if his injuries had healed. He was running laps when he start feeling dizzy, he stop to hold himself against the fences, his head was spinning ,he think he hear someone calling his name and that when his strength left his body and everything went black.

 

///////////

 

« You are mine » 

« No »

« Every part of you belongs to me »

« No »

« I watch you for so long » 

« Leave me alone »

« I want you » 

« Shut up »

« I will have you »

« I say shut up »

« Your are mine, You are mine, You are mine » 

« SHUT UP, LEAVE ME ALONE » 

« I'll come for you, you can't escape me » And a pair of hands grab his arms.

« AAAAAHHHHH » 

He wake up with a scream and someone was holding him. He struggle to free himself.

« Zaizen, calm down, it's me, it's Kenya. »

He was still panicked and was breathing heavily, he look around himself try to figure it out where he was.

« You're in the infirmary, you passed out during training. » 

He finally managed to control his breath, Kenya let go of him and sit on the bed.

« You should have stay home and rest if you were to tired to come to school. You have to take better care of yourself. » 

« It wouldn't have changed anything »

« Because of your nightmares »

Zaizen look down his hands clenched in the seats 

« Why you didn't tell me? » 

« What it would change if I have tell you. I still won’t be able to sleep. » 

« Maybe I won't be able to help but at least I will try to help you. » 

Zaizen hit the bed with his fist « WHY…..why did you bother so much, it not your problem. » 

« Because I want to help. »

« I never ask for your help. I can't always depends on you like that. Why are you doing all of this. » 

And suddenly Kenya grabbed the back of his head and his lips were on his own. Wait wait wait Kenya was kissing him, he didn't kiss him back but didn't push him either. They lips separated and he was looking at him eye wild open.

« I bother so much because….I love you Zaizen, and I'll do everything for you. »

He didn't know what to say, what he was supposed to say, his heart was beating so fast it was almost painful. Did he love him too, he didn't know he was so confused. 

« I'm sorry….. I shouldn't have done that. » there were so much sadness in Kenya voice and he stand up to leave.

Zaizen grap his hand before he was out of reach, he was at least sure of one thing, he doesn't want Kenya to go. 

« Please, don't go, I'm sorry. » 

Kenya sit back on the bed beside him and Zaizen pressed his forehead on his shoulder. He wrapped a arm around the trembling body, Zaizen still have difficulty with physical contact, but didn't mind anymore when it was from him.

« I'm sorry" his voice was shaking « I….I care about you too….but…but….I don't know…. I’m so lost… I'm scare. » 

« It okay, » he held him tighter « after what you been through it normal that you wasn't ready for that. But just to know you still want me by your side, it makes me happy. » 

He lean closer to him « it feel safer when you're close. » he breathed and «He said, hey was watching me. » 

« Hun ?» 

« That man, when he pushed me against the wall that day….. he say, that he was watching me for a long time and said I was his , that I belong to him. » he put a hand over his eyes, « Since them I feel like someone his constantly watching me, I don't know who he was or where he is. But what if…..what if that man is still close, following me and just waiting for second chance to…… » the words stay stuck in his throat. « I'm scared….. I'm so freaking scared and I don't know what to do. » 

« You should go to the police.»

« What it would change, I told you I don't remember his face. » 

« You have to try. This man almost kill you and if you think he's targeting you we have to do something. » 

« We ? » he look at him confused.

« I'll go with you if you want » he caressed his cheek « I say I'll do everything for you. »

He can't believe it, can't believe how lucky he was to have someone like Kenya in his life, someone who care so much for him, who will do anything for him and who truly love him. He want to thanks him but a simple thank you wasn't enough and the words won't come out of his mouth. It was like a invisible force have taking him and he close the distance between them until they lips meet.

It takes Kenya by surprise at first but doesn't take him long to kiss him back. When they separated they're lips their foreheads were still touching. « I love you. » 

« I……I…. » he can't , he can't say it, it too much for him.

« You don't have to say it. You already show me how much you like me too. » he say with a grin.

« Shut up senpai. » his face was completely red. « You're the worst. »

« Hahaha, I love you too »


	6. Chapter 6

« YOU'RE NOT EVEN GOING TO TRY TO DO SOMETHING. » Kenya slam his hands on the table.

« I have to ask you to calm down young man. » the police office say. « We will take your depositions but we don't have enough information to start- .. »

« THIS MAN ALMOST KILL HIM. » 

« Senpai, please stop. » he grabbed his arm.

« But….. » 

« I already knew they would say that. » Zaizen say, gaze fix to his laps.

« I'm truly sorry for what happened to you young man but unfortunately without a description of your aggressor we don't have any clue about who we looking for. » 

« I understand, we're just wasting your time. » he get up off his chair. « let's get out of here. »

Once they arrive outside Kenya furiously kick a bottle who was on the floor. « SHIT, police is really useless . » he was so angry. « I’m sorry, I was hoping it could help you. »

« Let's just go back home, I'm tired. » he was exhausted and didn't have enough energy left to be mad about the situation. » 

« Alright, let's go. » 

Before they even start to walk, they hear a loud clap of thunder and it was going to rain really soon.

« Aaaah come on, you fucking kidding me. » 

« My house his not to far from here, come on. »

And they were running but a heavy rain follow not long after and they're completely stroked when they arrive at Kenya house. 

« I'll get us towels, give me a second. » and he was back as quickly as possible. « Here. » he handed the towel over him.

They hear someone calling from the kitchen. « Kenya is that you sweetheart. » 

« I'm home mom. » he call back. « and Zaizen his here too we got caught by the rain. » 

She join them « oh my poor boys, go get change the two of you before you catch a cold and give me your uniform so I can wash them for tomorrow. » 

« No need to do mine , I'll just wait until it stop raining . » 

« It going to rain all night and I can't let you go with this thunder. It safer if you stay tonight now give me those wet clothes, Kenya will lend you something you can wear. » 

Kenya grabbed his arm « Come on let's go to my room. »

« The food will be ready soon. »

« Okay we'll be quick »

« Wait senpai » but Kenya was already dragging him to his room.

Kenya directly go over his closet and take two t-shirts and two pairs of jeans for both of them. « Here those should fit you. » 

Zaizen just take the clothes and start unbuttoning his wet uniform. He still want to go home but he know Kenya and his mother won't let him and he was to tired to argue. He put on Kenya clothes but the pants was a little bit to long for him so he just rolled the pants legs up. Once it done Kenya take theirs wet clothes to bring them to his mother and he call his own mother to inform her that he wasn't going home tonight. 

« I’m sorry but they didn't want me to go in this weather. »

« It alright honey and they're right it more safe for you. » 

« I'll see you tomorrow. » 

« Have a good evening honey, I love you. » 

« love you too mom. » and he ended the call.

« So you can say those words. » 

Zaizen quickly turn around, Kenya was leaning against the door. When did he get back? Seriously this guy do everything to quick. 

« What do you means ? »

« The words ‘I love you’, I was wondering if it was just with me you weren't able to say it. Actually this is the first time I heard you saying them.» 

« What. » he says confusion write all over his face. « that not the point, seriously senpai… » 

« You can't even call me by my name when we're alone. » Kenya sadly adds. 

« It…..it a habit…it not against you. » he says, avoiding his gaze.

« Can you try using my name. » 

« Eeh. » he wasn't expecting him to ask this. « I…..I'm just…..not us to it. » he says unable to look at him in the eyes. 

Kenya stood forward and circled his arms around him, his lip brushing again Zaizen left ear. « Please, Hikaru. » he whispered. 

His face heat up at the sound of his first name and he instinctively put his arms around him. « K-Kenya. » he feel the other embrace him more forcefully when he finally say his name . « Kenya all of this……is it serious.? » he bury his face in Kenya shoulder. « What are we now ? » 

Kenya caressed his head before he ask. « What do you want us to be. » 

« I don't know….. » he answers « I don't know what I want. » 

« hmm » Kenya loses his embrace enough to look a him in the eyes. «Then do you want to know what I want. »

Zaizen simply nods his head.  
Gbn   
He place one hand on Zaizen cheek and gently kiss him on the lips. He smile in the kiss when Zaizen kiss him back and his hand go on the back of his head to depend the kiss. He slowly pull back and look at his dark green eyes. « I want us to be more than friend, I want us to be together. » He give him another kiss. « I love you, Hikaru. » 

Zaizen lowered his gaze. « Aren't we going…a bit to fast? » 

Kenya look amused. « Well everyone told me I do everything to fast. » 

« I'm serious. » What if he only like Kenya because he feel better around him? What if it's just gratefulness? It wouldn't be fair because Kenya truly love him. Did he really deserve his affection. He know he shouldn't encourage his love for him but, the truth is, he need him, he need him so much.

« We can go slowly, there no need to rush, I can be patient for that. » he put his hand under his chin and raise his head so he could look at him in the eyes.

« But it not fair. » he says. « You say you love me and I believe you, but I didn't give you anything in retu-…..» He’s interrupt when Kenya put a finger on his lips.

« You already giving me enough. » he hug him more forcefully and whisper to his ear. « You didn't said you love me, but you already show you care about me too. » 

His heart was beating so fast in his chest, Kenya was really ready to do anything for him and all he wish in return was for him to stay by his side. 

« I think….. I want to give us a chance. » 

Kenya face light up at those words. « So that mean now I can call you my boyfriend. » He said with a big smile.

Zaizen blushed. « I-I don't mind…..just..don't go do something stupid like screaming it on the school rooftop. » 

« Humm…. I like the ideal, I will do that tomorrow during lunc-…ow ow oww. » Zaizen didn't let him finish his sentence and was pulling one of his ear. « Just kidding, just kidding, please let go of my ear. » 

« I hate you. » he says but quickly give him a peck on the lips. 

Kenya look amused again and grab the side of Zaizen face with his right hand. « I'll take that as your way to say you love me. » 

And they kissed one more time.


End file.
